Undecided Heart
by Night Droplet
Summary: when she got disowned, she finds him again, but when he comes back for her... she got sent to a new school. she cannot say for sure who she truly loves... still thinking whether to have her visiting the other world, it you will her to, please review and tell me your view!
1. The main objective

Hi, guys! I am not that good at setting chapter names but I like doing it so I beg for mercy if you hate it!

Chapter 2: The main objective

The next day

I woke up earlier than usual (thanks to my dream about the dragon boy) and changed into my clothes: orange top with denim jacket along with denim, a bit tattered at the end skirt that reaches ¾ thigh and brown boots. I decided to go out as there is nothing to do in the house. Anyway, my parents won't notice I'm gone. They would fuss about Opal and would take her out shopping for new clothes as part of her congrats present.

As I was walking down the road, wondering about where I should go, my phone vibrated.

"Mushi moshi?" I said and guess who was speaking to me? My childhood friend, Shannie Karziki, telling me to meet her at her favourite café, Ange De Fantaisie. When I got there, I saw that she had ordered a cup of hot chocolate for me.

"Chihiro!" she waved me over, "I thought you weren't coming!"

"I suspected a thing." I answered whilst drinking my hot chocolate.

"Ok! Ok! You were right to. I called the coolest guys to have a drink with me but I don't want them to know that I want to date them. So I called you over here, just to make it look less obvious." She squealed, pointing towards the entrance, "There they are!"

I looked towards the entrance and saw the 'cool' guys she was talking about. Though, to me, they don't seem cool at all. I recognised them at first sight. They were my primary school friends (we're not that friendly). They were 5 of them: Zen, wearing a black t-shirt, a grey hoodie and jeans that has holes (he has black hair and medium tanned skin); Icouni, wearing a blue t-shirt with jeans with holes (he has blond hair and pale skin); Kamazii, wearing a green t-shirt with black stripes and jeans with holes; Lihau, wearing a red t-shirt saying 'I'm single' and jeans with holes and last of all, Ajouni, someone who had fancied me since we were small. He had a red t-shirt with jeans without holes (he also have hazel brown hair and eyes with freckles). Shannie waved them over. They all grinned at us, Shannie grinned back, but me, heh, I took no notice and drank my hot chocolate.

"Which one of you is Shannie?" Lihau asked. I pointed at Shannie. "Thank you, Shannie, for inviting us." He continued.

"It's alright." Shannie blushed. Then the boys sat down opposite us and introduced themselves. While they were talking, my phone rang; it was my manager, Kiwi Sanhou.

"Chihiro. We need you here." Kiwi said sounding rather desperate.

"K. K. I'll come as soon as I can." I told her (did I ever tell you that the singer Kamichi Kuuno is me? I guess not. No-one knows I am except my manager. Even my friends and parents don't know.)

"Shannie, I have to go." I patted her shoulder and she complained.

"Do you have to? I mean, they are here." I ignored her and went out the exit (which is also the entrance).

When I got to the recording studio, I had to record my newest song, Thirsty Desire. Thanks to that, I had to go home late.

When I got home, my parents weren't happy with me.

"How can you go out and not celebrate Opal's first success!" Yuko, my mum yelled at me.

"I went out early in the morning cos I was bored and you guys weren't awake and I got carried away with my friends." I answered in a calm tone.

"Mother," Opal said politely, "I'm sure Chihiro doesn't mean it."

"Fine," my mother smiled towards Opal then turned to me, "You can go, Chihiro." I went upstairs and heard my mother talking in a quiet voice to my father. "I'm so ashamed. I cannot believe it. Our foster daughter is better than our own daughter!" I went to my room, frowning and throw myself onto my blue bed.

After a while, when my parents were asleep, Opal came into my room.

"Chihiro, I have something you would want to know." She started.

"If it's about boys, I don't want to know." I told her rather coldly.

"No, no. it's about my plan." I turned to face her, "I want you to act as if you are a rebellious child."

"What's your main objective of the plan?" I asked.

"To get you disowned and make them see me as their own daughter, not their foster daughter." She smirked.

"I don't care. I am not a robot therefore I can make my own decisions." I said, turning away from her. After a few minutes trying to figure out whether I will cooperate with her, she left my room.

Also, I will try and update on a weekly basis but they may be sooner!


	2. plan into action

Hi Guys! It's me again… I know I am not that popular but I just want to share my ideas with people. Please review! Suggestions to make it better will be gratefully accepted! Oh yea, if you think why doesn't that stupid person switch to 3rd person point of view, this is your answer. I have a weak point and that is writing in 3rd person…

Chapter 3: plan to action

Next Wednesday

I am just SO bored! Thanks to Opal. I mean if they just let me go to school at least I won't be THIS bored! Today was the start of the show, Hidden Talents, and my parents decided to take me with them! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

When we got there, Opal went to choose her outfit and I had to sit and wait for her as if I was her servant. As for my parents, they're buying snacks and drinks for Opal. As I watched her, I felt something was wrong. She was supposed to choose one outfit, not two!

"Chihiro! Don't you think this outfit is perfect!" she asked me with her eyes shining as she held up the 1st outfit, a red, shiny, short tango-styled dress.

"Yeh. That would be good, if you're dancing that is, but you're singing so maybe a dress that would match your song's rhythm." I answered her, looking rather bored.

"Hmm… Ok!" she told me brightly as my parents walked over.

"Opal, what have you chosen for your dress?" my father, Akio asked her.

"Oh. This," she said while pointing at them, "Chihiro says I shouldn't chose this dress cos I have a bad sense in fashion." My mother gasped.

"Chihiro! How can you say that?!" My mother glared at me. I didn't answer back. I was too tired to do it. Opal have been like this a week since she came into the family. I hate answering back. And Opal AWALYS win the argument. I simply looked down.

"Opal, come outside. Let's get you a mini cake." My father said. The three of them went outside, leaving me all alone. After half a minute, a girl, who was about 9 years old, came to Opal's dress and used a black permanent marker and wrote 'I am stupid' across it. I gasped. Then she ran out. While I was dumfounded at what that girl has done, my parents and Opal came into the room.

"What have you done to my lovely dress?!" Opal screeched at me when she ran over to the dress.

"Oh, Chihiro! I cannot believe you! How can you do this?!" my mother screamed at me and I saw she shaking her fists. Her face was red with anger whilst my father's face was sad with disappointment, but Opal? She was smirking from ear to ear.

"I didn't do it! I -" I protested but was cut short by my mother. She slapped me.

"Yuko, stop it. If you want to punish her, do it at home," My father said to my mother, "Opal, go choose another outfit." In a split second, she held up the second outfit she had chosen, a blue, sparkly, graceful, opera-ly styled dress (or gown). My father nodded and Opal got changed immediately.

"Number 132. Please get ready for your go." the loud speakers announced. Opal strode away, looking as happy, happy can be.

Thank you for reading my story! I haven.t been getting reviews so if you like my story and would carry on reading it, please review! I will post the next chapter when I have gotten 4 reviews.

For spirited away fans (haku's basically) he will appear in a while. And for Gakuen alice fans, they will appear a bit after haku.


	3. Last day being Ogino

Hello everybody! I know I did say about getting 4 reviews and so on… I decided I won't. MANY thanks to the EXTREMELY helpful LadyRainStarDragon. I will write **MY** story the way** I** want it. Please support me! I am open to suggestions!

On with the story!

**Last day being Ogino**

At home

Everyone was gloomy. Expect for Opal that is. Her face is beaming. Mum and dad think she's smiling because of that she passed round 1 of 'Hidden Talents' but I can see through her angelic, pretty face. She's smiling because she has accomplished her mission, getting me into SERIOUS trouble.

"Chihiro, go and take a shower. Come down here when you have finished." Dad said. I peered up at his face. It was emotionless. I really don't know what will be my punishment for 'ruining' Opal's dress.

After I finished bathing, I rushed downstairs and found my parents along with Opal in the living room. Their eyes were sad (expect for Opal).

"Chihiro, come," my mum said, sadness and disappointed lingering in her voice, "Sit here." She patted onto the seat next to her on the sofa.

"You do know that what you have done to Opal was wrong, I am correct?" mum asked.

I nodded. I didn't want to say that what I did was wrong. I did nothing!

"We have decided on your punishment. Your punishment is…" she stopped. "I can't do it. Opal you do it."

"Chihiro. You will be disowned. From today onwards, you are no longer in the Ogino family. We will not expect to see you in the morning as you would have left by then." Opal told me without any sadness or disappointed or anything like that. My eyes widened. I looked at mum and dad.

"Mum. Dad!" I said, hoping that they would say that what Opal said wasn't true.

"Do not call us you mum and dad," they said in chorus, "We are no longer your parents. Like Opal, our one and only daughter, said, we do not expect to see you again. Please do not use 'Ogino' as you last name." I was speechless. I cannot believe what I have just heard.

"Please pack your bags now." Opal told me, smiling as she did. I really don't know what to do. While I was wondering what to do or where to stay, I marched up the stairs and into my room. I packed my school uniform, my 'casual' clothes, my bag, my sketch book, my phone and its charger along with a few hundreds yen.

I skipped dinner tonight. Wasn't really feeling up to it. Just 5 minutes to midnight, I packed everything into a bag and went downstairs. I took a few snacks before I went.

"Chihiro." I turned around to see who it was. It. Was. Opal. "Chihiro. Goodbye." she smiled. I groaned and slammed the door behind me. Now where am I going to go? Only 1 idea came to my mind. Sathy's. Yeah, that's it. I'll go to Sathy's.

Sorry! I am not that good at writing this part! If you are reading this, please review! That's what encourages me!

Thank you to everyone who read all of my chapters!


	4. Sathy's indentiy

Hello everybody! I have to say, I was absolutely dumbfounded when I saw the reviews and emails telling me I have been followed (on fanfiction, not in the streets)! Anyway, thank you!

Early in the morning, I was literally dragged across 3 or 5 metres by Sathy. I mean, that's no way to treat a friend! She literally flung me into bed and went to work. How do I know this? She left a note on the kitchen table with A LOT of details. After working out that she wouldn't return after 7, I cooked myself breakfast (it's 8 in the morning!) and went up to her room, got some of her clothes out and went outside.

While I was out (bored again), Shannie 'accidently bumped' into me. If she was normal (as in by her own), I wouldn't mind… BUT WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO HAVE TO BOYS WITH HER!

"Oh! Hi, Chihiro! What are you doing here?" Shannie asked. She knows I'm annoyed with her about the boys. The thing is, she wants to annoy me more!

"Nothing much. Is it illegal for me to be walking out in the mall in the daylight?" I asked her back. Now that is what I called sweet revenge. I know her too well. Whenever, I ask her questions like this, for some reason, she gets annoyed. Though, today, 'cus she has the boys with her, she was shaking with rage. Just as I was about to watch her blow her hair off, Lihau interrupted.

"Did you watch the tele last night?" he asked with eagerness, "That hot chick won the round. Again!" I tilt my head to one side.

"Who is 'the hot chick'?" I asked.

"Opal Ogino, of course!" all the boys, Lihau, Icouni, Kamazii and Ajouni (no Zen though, I guess not every guy fall for Opal) said together, then tutted as if I did not have a brain.

"Opal is stupid! Opal is stupid!" my phone started ringing. What a bad time like this! Saying Opal is stupid in front of her joint number 1 fans. I sweat-dropped as Opal's fans glared at me. I answered my phone as fast as I can so that the ringtone would stop.

"Mushi moshi?" I asked.

"Hey, Chihiro. It's me, Sathy. We need you at the studio right this minute." She said.

"K. K. I'll straight away, oaky?" I asked, sounding pretty innocent (well I hope!). Then I dashed off to the studio.

When I got to the studio, I saw Sathy with her auntie, Kiwi, my manager. I ran towards them.

"Hey! You're finally here!" Sathy exclaimed, "You took forever!"

"Chihiro. I hope that you have practise for your new song." Kiwi said and pushed me into the recording room. I knew what exactly I had to do, after all, I've done this loads of times. I opened my mouth and let my voice take over.

Pop! Pop! Lollipop, pop!  
Pop! Pop! Lollipop, pop!  
When I'm down, you are here,  
To make my face like an angel's face,  
Just like a little lollipop.  
When I'm happy, you are here,  
To make my smile into a hyper grin,  
Just like a little lollipop.

That's what you are,  
A little lollipop!  
Sweet, sweet, sweet,  
Like a sweetie lollipop!  
Where ever you are,  
I'll chase you 'til the world ends!  
Cos you're my favourite, favourite-  
Lol-  
Li-  
Pop!  
…

After I finished my song, Kiwi came up to me.

"That was so good! 'Chasing Lollipop is so going to be a big hit! Especially when you're the first singer to have songs that don't rhyme!" she exclaimed.

"Chihiro, you've worked hard now you should relax-" Sathy started but was interrupted by me.

"Really?! I can relax! Yes!" I shouted.

"Let me finished my sentence!" Sathy scolded me, "You can relax by signing 300 posters!" I groaned. Signing just 10 posters almost took me half an hour, now Sathy's going to make me sign 300?! Great. My life just gets better every second.

************************************************** *************************I know that songs should rhyme but I cannot be bothered also rhymes are the worst of English. So in other words, I cannot do rhymes. Sorry if that let you down! But please keep reading and review for me! That will help me VERY much!


	5. Hoshi Saku part 1

A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed (especially to FruitySmell)! That really keeps me going! Also, if you guys don't mind me asking, what does 'peace out' mean? I've seen many different writers use that but I'm not quite sure what it is. If you know can you tell me? That's all I have to say for now… I'll let you get on with the story!

"Can I not sign those 200 posters?" I asked while doing my puppy eyes trick on Kiwi. Sadly, as she was the one who taught me this trick, this did not work on her.

"No." She answered coldly while looking away from me.

"But my fans might recognise me!" I pleaded her. Still she wouldn't agree.

"You have the perfect face to hide your identity! All you have to do to turn into the singer 'Night', you just have to wear make-up. That's all! No-one ever recognised you! Look, you've been doing this job for over a few years on, and no-one's ever accused you of being anyone! Now get to work!" She told me, it was somewhere in between talking and shouting. I whined then signed to posters. She right, about this I mean, I've been doing this thing for over 2 years and I've never been caught red handed being 'Night'. I sighed and got to work.

Around 7 in the morning, Kiwi called me to tell me that I had to go meet her at the school which I will soon study in, Hoshi Saku, meaning Star Bloom. I opened my wardrobe and found that Kiwi had put the uniform the day before. This really seem to be like my own house now, without Sathy around ordering me to do her chores, but right now she's in Hawaii for her holiday. Yes! This house has become a 'No Sathy zone' now! Anyways, I got dressed and hurried to Hoshi Saku.

When I was at the gate of the school, I found that all the other students were also wearing the same clothes as mine: white, sleeve-less top that is untucked in the black with lines of red criss-crossing skirt. I felt all the eyes on me so I literally had to run to the head master's office.

When I pushed the doors leading to the head master's room, I saw Kiwi sat comfortably in a dark, green chair having a cup of tea.

"Oh, Chihiro! You're here!" she exclaimed, almost spilling her tea onto her brand new shirt that must have costed her at least 2,500 yen, "Come, fill out this form for me will you?"

I walked to the desk of the head master, which is called Mr. Shuji, bowed and took the form and filled it in. Usually, I love filling out forms, but for this one, I had some difficulty… It was the 'surname' one that made me uneasy. What was I supposed to fill out as my surname? Ogino or what?

'You can use 'Nagihayami', Chihiro. Make 'Nagihayami Chihiro' your name.' a voice said in my head, faintly but convincing and yet gentle. It was clearly the dragon boy's voice that said that. For some reasons, I remembered something. Something long lost. My memories. My brain showed my little snipets of memories I once possessed.

"You did it, Chihiro! My real name is Nagihayami Kohaku Nushi!"

I blinked out of my little daydream and quickly filled out the form, using 'Nagihayami' as my surname and handed it back to Mr. Shuji.

"Nagihayami Chihiro. What a nice name.' Mr. Shuji commented. I thanked him and went outside. I closed the door behind me and recalled the words that he said: 'Nagihayami Chihiro. What a nice name.' I shivered at the thought of it and smiled gently. Nagihayami Kohaku Nushi, so that's the dragon boy's name.

************************************************** *************************I know I said that Haku would probably show up in this chapter, I'm wrong! Please forgive me! He will probably show up in either the next chapter or the next next chapter or so… Thank you for all your patience! Please read and review! Once again thank you!

Ps. I just wanted to tell you that I have to revise for my end of year exams so I hope you can wait for the next chapter! Thank you! And I will try and update as fast as I can!


	6. Hoshi Saku part 2

A big thank you to those who have read and reviewed my story. I was pretty surprised when I saw how many views I got, which is over 250. I know this may not sound much to the members that have been on fanfiction for a long time, but this have encouraged me on. I'll just let you get on with the story in case you hate my babbling and so on.

I soon found my way to my home room, which was class a star, and waited for my home-room teacher, Ms. Masaki, to introduce me to the class. I peeked through a slit in the door and saw her signal me inside. I opened the door and walked in emotionless. All eyes were on me. I glanced at the class and it seems that Zen, Lihau and Kamazii was in my class. I groaned under my breath. Great. Now I have a lot of explaining to do. Ms. Masaki wrote my new name on the black board and asked me to introduce myself.

"The name's Nagihayami Chihiro. Nice to meet you." I said, trying not to show my nervousness. The class let out 'oo's and 'ah's, but at the back (where Zen, Lihau and Kamazii is) all they let out was 'what's and 'how come's. Ms. Masaki told me where my seat is: at the back on the right corner. I sat down while the boys (Zen, Lihau and Kamazii) tried to get my attention. The rest of the school day went on as normal. No need to listen right? All the teachers say are only blah blah blahs.

At the end of the school day, I packed my bags while everyone was getting out of the class room. The other 2 boys, Icouni and Ajouni, walked into our home room and stopped dead in their tracks. Their looks shifted from me to Zen, Lihau and Kamazii. The 5 boys got into a huddle and murmured some annoying, annoying questions for me to answer. When they finished, they gave me weird looks until one of them spoke out.

"We want an explanation." I quickly glanced at the direction the voice came from. Zen. Great.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Why you are here and how come your name's not Chihiro Ogino or something like that." they all said together.

"First of," I answered, "My name never was Chihiro Ogino and is it forbidden for me to study here?" None of them answered. Well, I guess my answer did the job. As soon as I finished packing my bag, they dragged me forcefully by my collar out of the room. Luckily, it, somehow, did not choke me.

"Where are you taking me?" I sounded annoyed. I guess they also figured it out cos they literally smirked when I asked the question.

"We'll meet Shannie first, then we'll take you to somewhere special." Kamazii answered, his smirk growing wider as he did so. I do not have a good feeling for this. 80 per cent went to meeting Shannie and the other 20 per cent went to the 'special' place they were going to take me.

************************************************** *************************I know I'm not that great at writing stuff but guess where they will take her? Hehe… Please read and review! It really encourages me on! Sometimes, when I don't get enough to tell my brain that I am actually writing for someone, I would discontinue this story… so your reviews and encouragement really means a lot! Thank you!

Can I just say something? HAKU'S IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! MAKE SURE YOU READ IT! ….. thank you… =]


	7. Haku's appearance

Thank you to all those who have supported me since I have started writing! To be honest, I'm rather surprised that I actually got this far… to think it's chapter 8 now! I don't really have anything special to say this time but I have a feeling that I'll probably be saying thank you every chapter now, so readers be prepared!

************************************************** *************************Those annoying boys literally dragged me across 4 streets just to meet Shannie. Like SO annoying! Can't they just let go of me and let me walk myself?! That is, if I don't run away…

"Hey guys!" Shannie shouted, obviously not noticing who they dragged along with them, "I'm sorry, but Chihiro's not in school today."

"Nah, it doesn't matter. Look who's with us." Icouni said and jerks his head towards me. Shannie stared at me with widened eyes.

"Chihiro! How come you're with them? And wearing a different uniform too?" she asked. I stared blankly at her face and kept myself silent. It took her almost a minute to realise that I've transferred school. She screamed before asking 'why?'. Silence. I'm not going to tell her about me being dis-owned and stuff. No way.

"What's the 'special place, they" I began, pointing rudely as I can at them, "Were talking about?" Shannie, along with the annoying boys, grinned, evilly. Without answering me, they dragged me towards… towards… well, towards god knows where.

"Well, we're here." Zen said, signalling his fellow draggers to put me down while stretching his arms. It took me a moment to take in where I was. Beautiful, aqua-blue river, green, healthy looking, lively grass blowing in the wind as if to say 'welcome'. Strange, it feels like I've been here before, it feels like…my home.

"Where exactly are we?" I asked them, feeling slightly annoyed that they dragged me here and happy that this is where they have dragged me to

"I'll let you guess. The river's nickname is 'The swift amber river'. Does that give you a clue?" Zen said, looking at me with a playful grin. Before I asked Zen anything else, Shannie pulled him into a huddle with Icouni, Lihau, Kamazii and Ajouni. I sighed. What's with this 'special' place? I mean, it is special but there is literally nothing for me to do. I took a stick and on a patch of bare soft land I wrote one of my favourite words in ancient Japanese (a bit like Chinese). I wrote 'water dragon' big and clear on the land and sat down in front of it and stared at it.

I don't know how long I have been staring at it for but I'm sure it was my longest stares. Though it was broken by a muddy green haired boy standing in front of me, looking at the words I wrote on the ground, then at me. Funny. He looks exactly like the dragon spirit in my dream. By his looks, he is probably around 13 years old. I let my head fall to one side as if to show that I am confused. I can feel my friends looking at me.

"Emm… who are -" I started to ask. I was interrupted by the boy. Quick as the wind, he placed his index finger on to my chin, lifted it up, bent down and kissed me. I widened my eyes in shock. He. Kissed. Me. In other words, he took my first kiss. Meant for my true love. Before the protesting idea came to my mind, I saw parts of my memories in my head. My family getting lost and found a tunnel. My parents turned into pigs. Me being rescued by Haku. Me signing a contract and being a worker of Yubaba. My name turned into Sen. Me meeting Lin and Kamiji. Me travelling to Swamps Bottom with No face and Boh. Everything. Like everything in my dream have been put together like little pieces of a huge puzzle. I finally realised. Everything in my dream…is true. Every single bit of it.

Our lips part, giving me a chance to look at him in the eye.

"Haku?" I said, as if it was a question, he nodded. Haku nodded then his mouth turns into a small smile. Giving me a last kiss on my checks, he ran into the forest behind the river. Lightly, I touched my lips, recalling the moment when he kissed me…or rather the moment he gave my memories back.

"What was that for?" Shannie said, slightly annoyed for some reason. She offered me her hand to help get up and led me towards the huddle formed by her.

"Who was that boy?"

"Do you know him?"

"Why did he kiss you?"

The group drowned me with a ton of questions. How am I supposed to answer? I don't want them knowing all my private stuff and especially about… about my first love, Haku.

There! Done! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Although Haku's appearance is near the end of the chapter, and I promised you readers having Haku in… it's still better than nothing right? Once again, thank you for reading my story and don't forget to recommend it to your fanfiction friends! I'll be waiting for your… beautiful…valuable…long awaited reviews! (Sorry about that… I can't think of any words…hehehe)

=]


End file.
